


Smoke in the Auditorium

by Lucky107



Series: The Wanderer [4]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Baseball, Bullying, Gen, Mischief, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: The Atrium is as silent as a crypt when Butch pulls his arm back for the pitch, putting every ounce of strength he's got behind it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie Brown - The Coasters - 1959

Adjusting her grip on the bat, Cassidy readies herself for the pitch and keeps her eyes trained on that ball in Butch's hand like a hawk on a rabbit.

The Atrium is as silent as a crypt when Butch pulls his arm back for the pitch, putting every ounce of strength he's got behind it.  It's no secret that he's aiming directly for her face when he releases the ball, but Cassidy's confident her swing will keep the ball in check.

After all, she's the long-standing baseball champion in Vault 101 - the Tunnel Snakes are fools to challenge her to a game.

Just as the ball leaves Butch's hand, Wally hollers, "Foul ball!"   And all of Cassidy's perfect momentum is shattered like glass.

The wooden baseball bat drops to the floor with a loud clatter and the ball smacks into the steel wall somewhere just left of her head.  The tension built up in anticipation of the swing is left frayed and it's all Cassidy can do to flex her hands in a bid not to _hit_ something.

Or someone.

"What's the matter, Cass?"  Butch teases as Cassidy retrieves the bat from the floor.  "Lost your nerve already?"

Readjusting her grip on the bat, Cassidy readies herself for the pitch and retrains her eyes on that ball in Butch's hand, maintaining the intensity of a hawk on a rabbit.  This time, however, there's a far emptier look in her predatory eyes; she won't be had again.

The Atrium whispers soft hushes as Butch pulls his arm back for the pitch, putting every ounce of strength he's got behind it.  It's no secret that he's aiming directly for her face once again when he releases the ball, but Cassidy remains confident her swing will keep the ball in check.

Just as the ball leaves Butch's hand, Wally hollers, "Foul ball!"

But this time Cassidy doesn't drop the bat.  Despite the frayed nerves that allow the ball to smack into the steel wall somewhere just left of her head, her grip tightens around the base of the bat and she storms in Wally Mack's direction at a brisk pace.  "I'll show _you_ a 'foul ball', you son-of-a—"

Before she has a chance, though, both of Cassidy's arms are seized at the elbows.  Officer Gomez reprimands, "Now take easy there, little lady."

Reluctantly, Cassidy drops the baseball bat.


End file.
